Cat's Hate Water
by Kutie192
Summary: Amu's questioning her relationship with Tadase. A little heart to heart with Ikuto might be just what the doctor ordered... Amuto!


**So, due to extreme boredom and a bit of writer's block, I decided to write another lil one-shot. This time it's an Amuto……..yay! As usual, review, do something to let me know you love it, and fantasize about the sexy blue cat. You know you want to.**

**Oh and people, be nice to Tadase. I know that he's a bit immature and has some mental problems (I mean, ruling the world? Seriously?), but you have to admit he's sorta cute for being a little closet case. XD That is all. **

**I don't own Shugo Chara or its characters (though I wish I owned Ikuto…..meeeeow ;D)**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Ding Dong Ding.**_ The last bell of the day rang and the students filed out of Seiyo Academy. Amu found herself walking out with her beloved Tadase, but felt…empty. They'd been 'together' for a while and when she'd first accepted his confession, she was on top of the world. Now, it seems as if nothing had changed as they went from friends to boyfriend and girlfriend? Wasn't there supposed to be a difference? Ran, Miki, and Su noticed too, but kept it to themselves as they floated along. Kiseki just stared; his petty commoner's troubles meant little to nothing to him.

"Amu-chan?" Tadase broke the silence.

"Nani?" Amu replied, hoping to hear the three words she'd been missing for a countless amount of time.

"Did you remember to give Fujisaki-kun those papers?" Her heart sank, but she put on a tough front.

"H-Hai…" The king nodded and said nothing else. Kiseki shook his head. Miki and Ran looked between each other, thinking the same thought, but suddenly had to hold Su back as she almost lunged for the boy. To see the sweet, kind Su so enraged disturbed her fellow charas. Amu just sighed. They reached the area where they had to part ways all too soon. "See you tomorrow, Tadase-kun," she attempted, putting on her best smile.

"Ja ne," was his reply and he was gone. With her head hung low, the pink-head walked aimlessly along, not wanting to go home. Her charas suddenly flew in her face, now voicing their concerns.

"Amu-chan, are you alright?" Miki asked hesitantly. Little Su was ready to explode.

"I just can't believe this-desu! He has the nerve to turn down her feelings once, admit to liking Amulet Heart, and now that he has Amu-chan he has the nerve to treat her like this-desu!!" The normally green chara turned red in the face from her rant and Amu and the others slowly backed away as she fumed.

"Anou, maybe you should just tell Tadase-kun how you feel Amu-chan," Ran suggested. It's not like her bearer hadn't already considered that.

"Demo, I don't want to seem clingy. I've never been in a relationship before; for all I know, this could be normal. Maybe we just need to give it more time and see what happens," she reasoned trying to convince her charas and her heart. They'd arrived at the center of town, and Amu sat on the rim of the large fountain, lost in her thoughts. Ran, Miki, and Su situated themselves next to her and looked at one another, still concerned.

"Things will get better," Amu said to no one in particular, "they just have to."

* * *

"Ikuto, I want some fish-nya," Yoru whined as the teenager walked along.

"Later," he replied automatically. They had fish at home and he could wait. It's not like a few more minutes would kill him, but sometimes yoru could be such a baby.

"But I'm hungry now-nya! Now, now no-". The little neko paused mid-sentnece and paused to stare at something. Silence was something that the little chara didn't understand, so the sudden quiet caught Ikuto off guard.

"Nani, Yoru?" The cat just pointed to the town's fountain, where a certain pink haired girl was staring at the ground. Her legs swung to and fro and her normally vibrant smile was absent- if anything, she looked lost. Curiously, he walked over to stand in front of the child, but she didn't respond. Even her charas were too engrossed in their serious conversation to notice the newcomer. He waved his hand in front of her face and still no reaction. He narrowed his eyes and resorted to drastic measures.

He bit her ear.

Again.

"Yaah!" Amu flinched as something warm and wet nipped her ear. Putting her hand to the abused appendage, she looked up to see a familiar smirk and untamed blue hair.

"I-Ikuto?"

"Ah, so you notice me now?" he quipped. Amu blushed, but chose not to get into an argument. For once, she wasn't in the mood.

"G-Gomen." Ikuto blinked. That was it? She wasn't going to scold him, call him a perv, or anything? Was the world coming to an end? He sat beside his favorite elementary student on the fountain and let a moment of silence pass.

"So, what has the cool and spicy Amu down?" he wondered casually. She turned her head away and defended,

"It's nothing; just something stupid." Ikuto looked at Yoru and they both nodded as they shared the same thought: she wasn't getting off that easy.

"Come now Amu, you can tell me. I'm all ears," and for affect, he character changed and made his neko ears wiggle teasingly. His companion gave a little chuckle and he felt as if he'd already succeeded.

"It's just that I've been thinking about me and Tadase-kun," she started. She honestly didn't know why she was about to tell Ikuto what had been plaguing her heart, but she felt that she could trust him. When you put aside his teasing and pervy ways, he could be a great listener.

"After he confessed to me, he promised that he'd say how much he loved me every day. It started out that way, but began to taper off until he just stopped saying it all together. I told myself that maybe he was just thinking it to himself and that should be enough. Then I noticed how, well, casual he was acting around me. We've barely gone on any dates or had a relaxed conversation. It's always either Guardian work or hunting X-eggs. If someone had seen us on the streets, they never would've guessed that we were actually a couple…" Amu looked at her hands and said to no one in particular, "Maybe I'm just being too clingy."

Ikuto listened intently, his tail twitching irritably. It was angering enough to know that some wannabe king had the heart of someone like Amu, but the fact that he was not even treating her like the treasure she was…that was the limit. "Maybe you are being clingy…" he reasoned, "but is that so wrong? People naturally want to love and be loved- the fact that you're noticing all this and he isn't is just sad. You deserve better." Amu just stared at the teenager. He spoke as if he knew what he was talking about. Was he experienced in this sort of thing? Her curiosity got the best of her.

"Ikuto, do you like someone?" The large neko smirked.

"Yup."

"Who?"

"Not telling." Amu narrowed her eyes.

"Oh come on- I spilled my guts, it's only fair that you do the same."

"And who said I was fair?"

"You'll be sorry," she offered as a final warning.

"Oh, I'm so scared." And with that, our heroic little pink head pushed Ikuto into the fountain. Ran, Miki, and Su stared with eyes and mouths wide open, and Yoru looked like he was about to cry. Amu couldn't help herself and laughed until her sides were sore. Suddenly, hands on her hips brought her back to the present and she too was pulled into the icy water. Being that her uniform consisted of a white shirt, she consciously pulled her school jacket around herself.

"Ah, you baka!" she shrieked, while the teenager just flattened his ears as an irritated cat would, and gave her a look that said 'you started it'. "Oh come on, does a bit of water really bother you that much?" Experimentally, she splashed some on him. His eye twitched, but otherwise, he remained still. Amy found herself enjoying his discomfort. "Kitty afraid of a little water?" She splashed him again and got another twitch. Quite frankly Ikuto never pictured Amu as a sadist, but he was definitely rethinking that theory. "Hmm, even the cocky Ikuto has a weakness, ne?" She splashed him one more time and he didn't just twitch; he lunged. In the blink of an eye, he had her pinned in the shallow water, re-soaking the both of them. Ikuto gazed at the girl beneath them and, with the well-known smirk in place, decided to let her in on a little secret.

"Hmm, I suppose you're right," he drawled casually. Amu felt herself shiver and not from the chill of the water.

"N-Nani?"

"I do have a weakness…you." And before she could utter a word, he swooped down and caught her lips with his own. She gasped in shock and he used that as he invaded her mouth. What surprised them both the most was the fact that she actually wrapped her arms around him to kiss back. As the water of the fountain continued to pour over them, their lips and hearts moved together, separating only occasionally to gasp for breath. Only one thing could ruin the moment.

"A-Amu-chan?!" Ikuto and Amu broke apart to see a seething Tadase holding what appeared to be groceries. As a moment of tense silence passed, Amu wondered what to feel. She assumed she should feel like a traitor and grovel at her prince's feet for forgiveness. Oddly, however, she felt that she should just go back to kissing the man above her and to hell with what Tadase thought. After all, he had hurt her first. She watched as the rage built in her soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend's eyes.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto! What are you doing to her?!" he demanded. Smirking as if he were the richest man alive, he stood up in the fountain, pulling Amu up with him, and held her close.

"Just showing your girlfriend how she _should_ be loved," he replied as if discussing the weather." The pink-haired girl looked at the teenager with an incredulous blush. Love? Obviously she could tell he liked her (if the kiss was anything to go by), but love? Tadase turned red in the face and ran towards the couple, only to be stopped as Ran, Miki, Su, and even Yoru formed a mini barrier between him and his targets.

"Stop, don't ruin the romance-desu!" Su screeched.

"After all this time, the least you can do is let Amu-chan feel appreciated," Miki added.

"Yeah, you had your chance," said Ran.

"Eh, ya snooze ya lose-nya." Guess who. The little king looked dumbstruck at the charas and their owners. The person he'd always seen as a trickster and thief was holding Amu as if she meant the world to him. And the girl that he took so long to confess to looked happier than she'd ever been with him. Damn, they just looked good together!

"Come Tadase, obviously these commoners don't want us here," Kiseki instructed. The poor, lost little boy could only numbly follow his chara, looking over his shoulder at the boy and girl in the fountain.

As the two watched the king's retreating form, Ikuto wondered if he'd made the right decision. Amu seemed ready to let go of her negligent crush, but did he force her into it? His fears were immediately put to rest when his pink haired angel snuggled closer to him. "Come on, let's get you home before you catch a cold," he said. Letting out a sneeze, Amu let him help her out of the fountain and they walked down the streets, ignoring the strange looks of passersby.

"If I do, you have no one to blame but yourself. For a laid-back alley cat, you sure do love doing things the hard way," she quipped. He had to chuckle at that.

"Maybe, but I did learn something," was his reply.

"Nani?" He kissed her forehead before responding,

"I learned that, under _certain_ circumstances, water doesn't have to be so bad."

* * *

**Wow, this kind of took on a life of its own. Sorry if it's a bit long, but inspiration has no bounds. Corny, I know. But still review and tell me your thoughts. **


End file.
